Rooftop New Years
by Dragonslayer527
Summary: It's new years, Sam's waiting on her rooftop for a certain someone to celebrate the new year with...DannySam


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, that's Butch Hartman's job. I own only the plotness.

Rooftop New Years

Sam Manson sat out on her rooms slanted rooftop. The sky above her stretched out uncluttered and alive. The darkness swept through her transported by the chilly night breeze. She pulled her legs up when her skin began to feel chilled.

All over the town a silence had fallen. Everyone was waiting for the midnight, and with it, New Years.

Sam hadn't planned on spending it alone. She thought she'd enjoy it with her best friends Danny and Tucker. Unfortunately Tucker's family had gone out of state, and Danny was no where to be found.

Sam ran a hand trying to untangle her midnight black hair. The wind rustled around making her efforts useless.

She had no New Years resolution, right now she just felt like being alone. There was a strange depressive feeling about being alone on New Years. She'd be getting no New Year's kiss.

Not that she cared about that kind of thing...

For some reason Danny not being with her was the worst thing. Sam had been getting this a lot after the whole mishap with Ember. The awkward tension and lame excuses had created a strange web around her and him.

Danny had made her _feel_ something during that time. He had gotten to her and gotten away. Sam knew Danny could possibly be smart enough to put something together. Although she hoped ghosts kept him busy a long while.

A strange wisp of wind passed by Sam chilling her further. She knew it had been a bad idea to come out in her tank top. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms in an attempt at warmth.

Clouds moved from in front of the moon laying down silver shadows. There was now rustling carried on the wind. Midnight had to be approaching.

"Sam?" A voice came just at her ear making the Goth jump. For a second she though she was seeing things. Then her eyes settled on the illuminated sight of Danny Phantom.

"Danny! Don't you dare do that again." Sam gave him a playful glare.

"What, not happy to see me?" Danny grinned floating just above the roof surface.

"Of course I am, where have you been?" Sam met his eyes only a second before finding it too uncomfortable. His startling green eyes still watched her.

"Been out checking for ghosts," With that the halva reverted back to his human form. Danny took a seat next to Sam. Sam was fully aware of the space between the two of them, it wasn't much. "What about you?"

"Waiting for midnight," Sam watched the cloud movement sighing more to herself. She was going to push down the anxious feeling that was tumbling on her insides. Nothing was going to happen, Danny just came to wish her happy new year.

"What's your New Years resolution?" Danny asked suddenly when the silence had began to mount.

"I don't really have one," Sam muttered tugging at one of her loose boot laces. "What about you?"

Danny shifted a little more so he was almost facing Sam. "I wanted to finally get the courage to kiss the girl I like."

Sam scoffed and turned to look at her best friend. For a second all nervous feelings had been wiped away. "I don't see why you like Paulina, she'd probably make a big deal of embarrassing you in front of everyone."

"She probably would," Danny agreed and smiled.

Sam gave him a judgmental look a second before finding she couldn't look at his blue eyes either. Instead she went back to rubbing her arms that were absorbing all the cold atmosphere.

"Cold?" Danny moved over before Sam could answer. He placed an arm around her shoulder.

Sam had a very hard time concentrating. Danny rubbed against her skin slightly, it brought heat flooding back quicker than it should have. There was no longer a space between them.

"T-thanks." Sam commanded her voice to sound normal. She glanced at Danny to see he wasn't even looking at her. His vision was focused toward the main part of the town.

"It's almost midnight, I can hear cheering." His hands stopped moving but remained on Sam's skin.

Sam focused on listening and not on feeling. He was right, in the distance a small amount of cheering was rising.

In a few moments the cheering rose to where they could make out the works.

"Thirteen...twelve..."

"Sam?" Danny's voice was just at her ear again.

Sam's heart drummed loudly and her senses had been thrown into a blender.

"Ten...nine..."

"Yes?" She said almost mutely. He was too close. She wasn't supposed to _feel_ these things for a best friend.

"Eight...seven..."

Danny's hand suddenly moved and shifted her hair over. His breath was just at her neck.

"I want to tell you..."

"SIX...FIVE..." The voices in town now roared in the last seconds of the year.

"Happy New Year..."

"FOUR...THREE..."

Sam turned her head to be met straight on with deep blue eyes. His hand was still just near her neck. Before she could look away it had moved to lay at her jawbone.

"TWO...ONE..."

The New Year crashed in. Carefully Danny leaned forward, his lips meeting Sam's. It was a slow scintillating kiss as eruptions occurred everywhere. When he pulled back Sam was dazed.

"Happy New Year Sam," Danny smiled pushing some hair out of her amethyst eyes.

"Danny?" Sam still looked at him. Suddenly looking his in the eyes was the easiest thing in the world. In fact, she didn't want to look away.

"That was my New Years resolution." He added unnecessarily still grinning.

Danny stood up and grabbed Sam's hand. In a rush she was pulled to her feet a few inches from Danny. Sam still hadn't been able to string together a train of thoughts yet. He had...and she had...

"Sam?" Danny asked after the silence continued.

Sam was shaken out of her strange thinking. Fire works and cheering had spread throughout the small town.

Sam smiled up at Danny. "Happy New Years."

"So...your not going to kill me for that?" Danny grinned, his hand still clasped in hers.

Sam put a finger to her lip in mock thinking. "Well I don't know..."

A giant firecracker went off in the street below them. Sam jumped loosing her footing on the slightly slanted roof. Her boots began to slip out from under her.

She let out a muffled cry as she began to fall, Danny was unlucky enough to still be holding hands with the girl. He fell with her.

The two ended up in a tangle sliding off the roof making a less than soft landing. The wet musty grass was some comfort, but not much.

Sam lifted her head first to find herself on Danny. His eyes were snapped shut and he wore a pained expression. Wet grass was sticking to his skin and he looked flushed.

"Danny?" Sam asked worriedly. She stretched her skirt back to its previous condition, it had wet blades of grass as extra accessories.

The boy opened his water colored eyes groaning a bit. "I'm fine, but I'll make a note never to kiss you on a rooftop again."

She laughed and leaned down to look him right in the eyes. "Here's to a fresh year." Sam leaned down and pressed her lips lightly to Danny's.

----

****

I'm just a little writing addict aren't I? Aww I couldn't help it, this popped into my head for New Years after my friend challenged me to write something in which they fell off the roof, I can't resist a challenge. TT

Happy New Years everyone! Hope you enjoyed, they are such a cute pair...

Ooh and note, look at the profile, I am on a hiatus. Happy 05!

-Dragonslayer527


End file.
